


sea salt

by semilunars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, no beta we die like len, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: "The sunset is lovely today."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	sea salt

_“the sunset is lovely today.”_

a young girl stands outside the railing,  
her footing relying  
on the concrete that’s remaining.

_but that doesn’t faze me. not one bit._

then again, when the aftermath of a war crime so horrible fails to discriminate,  
takes away the people you love, like how it did for some you hate—  
nearly nothing fazes you at that rate.

_“i wish you were here to see it.”_

the wind welcomes, swaying white locks of hair;  
a skirt billows out; lungs expand,  
taking in the scent of sea salt in the air.

_“it’s okay. you've been there without me for too long, so..._ _”_

she spreads her arms out,  
not in dominance, but in graceful defeat;  
the gust feels amazing, even more so as she falls down.

_“after this, we can see it together.”_

did the unlucky ones hate her for living on like this?  
and who would cry like she did, drop roses on caskets like she did?  
who would smile like her should she wake up after it?

maybe part of her wants to live in her losses' stead, doesn’t want to die,  
and it comes crashing down, just like her crashing into the sea,  
but there’s also no telling who would rather say goodbye--

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
